The present invention relates to the field of vehicle remote control systems, such as vehicle security systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a remote control and voice message recording device to be used in combination with such vehicle remote control systems.
Vehicle security systems are widely used to deter vehicle theft, prevent theft of valuables from a vehicle, deter vandalism, and to protect vehicle owners and occupants. A typical automobile security system, for example, includes a central processor or controller connected to a plurality of vehicle sensors. The sensors, for example, may detect opening of the trunk, hood, doors, windows, and also movement of the vehicle or within the vehicle. Ultrasonic and microwave motion detectors, vibration sensors, sound discriminators, differential pressure sensors, and switches may be used as sensors. In addition, radar sensors may be used to monitor the area proximate the vehicle.
The controller typically operates to give an alarm indication in the event of triggering of a vehicle sensor. The alarm indication may typically be a flashing of the lights and/or the sounding of the vehicle horn or a siren. In addition, the vehicle fuel supply and/or ignition power may be selectively disabled based upon an alarm condition.
A typical security system also includes a receiver associated with the controller that cooperates with one or more remote transmitters typically carried by the user as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,242 to Sassover et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,215 to Drori. The remote transmitter may be used to arm and disarm the vehicle security system or provide other remote control features from a predetermined range away from the vehicle. Also related to remote control of a vehicle function U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,966 to Lambropoulous et al. discloses a remote keyless entry system for a vehicle. The keyless entry system permits the user to remotely open the vehicle doors or open the vehicle trunk using a small handheld transmitter.
A significant advance in the area of vehicle security systems in disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,688. The patent discloses a features whereby the number of remote transmitters coded to operate the alarm controller may be displayed to the user. Accordingly, the user is notified when an unauthorized remote transmitter has been learned into the system, which is relatively easy to do unfortunately. Yet another advance is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,551. This patent discloses a vehicle security system wherein the alarm controller includes an enabling feature to operate with any of a number of different vehicles including a data communications bus.
Despite continuing improvements in the area of vehicle remote control systems, such as security systems, these systems are still lacking in certain convenience features. One problem that may be particularly vexing to a vehicle user is where the vehicle is parked at a large facility, such as an airport parking lot or entertainment venue. While a user may try to activate the arm and disarm feature of a security system to home in on the lost vehicle, this approach does not typically succeed in practice.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an enhancement to a vehicle remote control system to make it more convenient, in particular, for providing reminders to the user, such as the parking location of the vehicle.
This and other objects, features and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided, in one embodiment, by a vehicle remote control and voice message recording system comprising a vehicle remote function controller and associated receiver in the vehicle, and a vehicle remote control and voice message recording device to be carried by a user. The vehicle remote control and voice message recording device preferably comprises a housing, at least one switch carried by the housing, a transmitter for transmitting signals to the receiver to operate the vehicle remote function controller responsive to user activation of the at least one switch, and a record and playback circuit in the housing.
The record and playback circuit is for recording and playing back a voice message from the user. For example, the user can use the record and playback circuit to record the parking location of the vehicle. Since the user would carry the remote control device with him, the device can be later used when returning to the parking facility to locate the parked vehicle. Of course, the record and playback feature can be advantageously used for other voice messages and reminders as well.
The record and playback circuit may comprise a storage circuit for at least one voice message. In one variation, the storage circuit may store a plurality of individual voice messages. Accordingly, the device may further comprise a selector, such as one or more of the switches on the housing, for selectively playing back a desired voice message from among the plurality of stored individual voice messages. In another more simplified variation, the record and playback circuit includes a circuit cooperating with the storage circuit for recording a new voice message in place of a prior voice message. In other words, only a single message is recorded and a new message is recorded over the prior message. Accordingly, this variation can be made relatively inexpensive and is easy to operate.
The storage circuit for the voice message may be provided by a semiconductor memory, such as, for example, an electrically erasable and programmable memory. The record and playback circuit may further include an analog-to-digital converter for converting the voice message signal into digital message data stored in the semiconductor memory during recording. Of course, in this embodiment, the record and playback circuit may also preferably further comprise a digital-to-analog converter for converting the digital data from the semiconductor memory back into a voice message signal during playback.
The record and playback circuit may include a transducer carried by the housing for performing at least one of a speaker and microphone function. A single transducer may be used for both functions, or two transducers could be provided.
The vehicle remote function controller may be a vehicle remote keyless entry controller. Accordingly, at least one door lock motor may be connected to the vehicle remote keyless entry controller. In another embodiment, the vehicle remote function controller may be a vehicle security system controller, and at least one vehicle security sensor may be connected to this controller. The vehicle remote function controller may alternately be a vehicle remote start controller connected to a starter activating circuit.
The vehicle remote control and voice message recording device may further comprise a battery carried by the housing to provide the necessary electrical power. A receiver may also be provided in the housing for receiving signals, such as alert signals, from the vehicle controller. For convenience in a typical configuration, the housing for the device may include an opening formed therein to receive a key ring for a vehicle ignition key.
A method aspect in accordance with the invention is for operating a remote vehicle control and message recording device to be carried by a user in combination with a receiver and associated vehicle remote function controller in the vehicle. The method preferably comprises the steps of: transmitting signals from the remote vehicle control and message recording device to the receiver to operate the vehicle remote function controller; recording at least one voice message from the user in the remote vehicle control and message recording device; and playing back the at least one recorded voice message from the remote vehicle control and message recording device.